


Azula siempre miente

by Nande_chan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8905753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: Azula siempre mentía y por eso cuando decía que las cosas iban a gustarle, Zuko sabía que todo terminaría mal.





	

Se movía como un gato, un gato que dejaba a su paso cenizas de todo lo que había incendiado. Tenía los labios rojos, como madera ardiendo, y el cabello oscuro, como el carbón del que se alimentaba el fuego.

—Zuzu —susurró.

—Zuzu, ven. —Volvió a decir cuando Zuko la ignoró y dirigió sus pasos hacia el jardín—. Oh, Zuzu, ¿por qué me ignoras? —Insistió y esta vez lo miró con esa expresión retorcida que tanto le gustaba poner.

Zuko trató de alejarse, pero no pudo evitar sino seguirle el juego y quedarse en donde estaba. Era tan débil y ella sabía muy bien cómo manejarlo.

—¿No quieres practicar y averiguar si esta vez podrás derrotarme? —Continuó ella y se acercó a él poco a poco, hasta que estuvo a un paso de distancia—. Si logras darme aunque sea una vez, hasta podría considerar darte un premio —dijo con los labios pegados a la oreja izquierda de Zuko—. Un premio que seguro te va a gustar —terminó de decir mientras recorría a Zuko con la mirada y se detenía en su entrepierna al tiempo que sonreía.

Zuko no reaccionó, cuando ella se comportaba así, era mejor pensar en cualquier otra cosa y tratar de no empeorar la situación. No importaba lo mucho que prometiera la voz de Azula, porque Azula siempre mentía. Y se aferró a ese pensamiento, Azula siempre mentía, y si esta vez era sincera, sería peor que si mintiera.

—Vamos, Zuzu. Hay cosas que hacer, cosas que tal vez no querrás hacer, pero que te van a gustar.

Nada que tuviera que ver con Azula podría gustarle.

_Azula siempre mentía._

Pero ella se alejó y caminó hacia el interior del palacio y por más que la consciencia de Zuko le decía que no la siguiera, no pudo evitar hacerlo. Era como un perro, siguiendo el aroma del gato que quiere morder.

Pasó frente a varios salones, con la esperanza de no toparse con ningún sirviente que se diera cuenta de que seguía a su hermana con un pequeño bulto en sus pantalones. Porque Azula siempre lograba eso, siempre lograba hacerlo sentir tan excitado como miserable. Si la considerara familia, no solo biológicamente, más que miserable se sentiría como si cargara todos los pecados del mundo sobre su espalda.

Para su fortuna, desde que podía recordar, eran más enemigos que hermanos.

Perdió el rastro de Azula por unos minutos y cuando la encontró, ella estaba recargada contra la puerta de su habitación, esperándolo.

—Zuzu, si fueras tan amable de abrir tu puerta…

No había manera de negarle algo en esta situación.

Zuko suspiró antes de seguirla dentro del cuarto y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Imaginaba que esto terminaría pronto. Ella lo empujaría contra la cama, se acercaría a él y lo señalaría acusadoramente, se burlaría de él y seguro haría alguna mención a su padre, si se sentía especialmente malévola ese día, entonces tocaría su entrepierna y lo miraría con asco, entonces se iría, lo dejaría solo y él se lamentaría de lo ocurrido al ritmo de los movimientos de su mano derecha.

Era una tortura. Y aun así no tenía la fuerza suficiente para negarse a ella.

Pero esta vez fue distinto.

Azula lo empujó contra la cama, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y lo besó.

Lo besó agresiva, exigente, violenta. Lo besó como si quisiera sacar su espíritu por la boca y morderlo hasta hacerlo añicos. Lo besó hasta dejarlo sin aire, hasta casi asfixiarlo.

Sin decir nada más, Azula se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¿Ves, Zuko? Te dije que te gustaría. —Hizo una pausa y lo miró—. Si te portas bien, tal vez la próxima vez haga cosas que te gusten más —dijo y salió.

Zuko solo se quedó acostado en la cama, mirando el techo. Más excitado y miserable de lo que nunca se había sentido.

No, no le había gustado. Lo había odiado.

Y él, como Azula, siempre mentía.


End file.
